Safe
by Christina B
Summary: During Order 66 many Jedi died including the Younglings. This is the story of how one child escaped, with the help of Qui-Gon's ghost.


**Safe**

_What's that? _Was six year old Delia Storm's first hazy thought upon waking up from her nap. She kept hearing these distant booming sounds, but she tried to ignore them as she buried her head into the covers. As Delia fell into a semi conscious state, she wondered if today she would be released from the infirmary.

For several days now, the little girl had been fighting a terrible cold and spent an entire week inside the infirmary. She didn't really like it, because it was very dull and she really missed all her friends in the Crèche. As a six year old Jedi initiate, being put in the infirmary for days was very lonely.

Suddenly Delia heard a scream, and she sat up startled. She was still too young to readily access the Force like most Jedi, but even she knew that something was wrong. The Healer entered her room quickly.

"Delia, I'm leaving. Stay right here, keep the doors locked, and you'll be safe," she said with a warm smile towards the child.

"Safe from what?" Delia asked fearfully.

The healer was speechless. "Just safe." She said and walked out the door again.

Delia swung her legs over the side of her bed, and jumped down to the floor. She was very happy that she was feeling much better, and all that remained was a consistent cough.

"No!" She heard a tortured scream outside the door, which was followed by the same sound that had awoken her. It was followed by a loud shriek, and then a heavy thud.

Delia heard started to pound as she slowly moved to the corner of the room, pulling her blanket along. She wrapped it around herself and covered her ears, so she didn't have to hear anything else. It didn't help much, she heard more screams, and Delia grew more terrified by the second.

Suddenly, she heard a voice right next to her.

"Be at peace, child," said a man's calm voice.

Startled, Delia started shaking even more. _What if this is a trick?_ She wondered. _They're going to get me too!_

"I won't let them get you," the voice spoke again.

Curiosity overcame her, and Delia pulled the covers off her head. She almost wished that she hadn't since there was a ghost standing right next to her! Delia fearfully looked at the apparition. He looked like a Jedi Master, and there was a lightsaber hanging at his belt. The man's face was distinctive and elegant, and he had long flowing brown hair.

Suddenly he didn't seem so scary to Delia all of a sudden. She felt as though she could tell him anything. "I'm scared," she uttered, wincing as the sounds grew closer once more.

"There is no need to be," the man said calmly. "What's your name?"

"Delia Storm," she replied softly.

"Well Delia, you can call me Master Qui-Gon."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the door.

The Jedi Master looked at her sadly. "Bad people," he said.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"Many have joined the Force," Qui-Gon explained with a sad smile. "They are in a very happy place now."

"Good," Delia replied, smiling.

"Commander!" came a rough voice right outside the right. "We haven't checked this door!"

"Come Delia," Qui-Gon said suddenly. "Follow me."

Delia stood up and followed the ghostly Jedi Master. He led through a doorway that was between her room and the one beside it. She walked through it and was lead through yet another room. After walking through three of them, Delia realized she'd come to the end.

"Where do I go now, Master?"

"Out the main door," Qui-Gon answered steadily.

"But," Delia replied fearfully. "They're out there."

"I promised you before that I would keep you safe," said Qui-Gon. "And I don't break promises."

"Ok," Delia said, and then she walked out the door. Immediately she saw scorch marks marring what was one the stone inlay of the Temple. There was also a few sleeping Jedi, lying on the floor.

"Look Master Qui-Gon!" Delia exclaimed. "They're sleeping." She rushed to shake awake the closest one, and was surprised when the Jedi didn't move.

"He has joined the Force, young one," Qui-Gon explained sadly. "Come."

Qui-Gon led her down several hallways of the Temple, and Delia never stopped following him. There were moments when she heard the scary noises draw close again, but Qui-Gon made sure she got past without notice. Finally after several minutes, he led the little girl outside. She was standing on one of the many observation balconies that lined the Temple.

"Now Delia," Qui-Gon said seriously. "You must now do something."

"What?" Delia asked confused.

"Close your eyes," he said and Delia complied.

"Now I'm going to ask you to imagine the Force. It's inside you, it's protecting you, and it loves you. Can you feel it?"

Delia did as he asked, and felt nothing. "No," she answered.

"Try again," he said patiently. "The Force is everywhere, encircling the galaxy and you most of all. Dig deep in your mind and you will hear it."

Delia imagined a giant comforting blanket carrying her to safety and sheltering her from the scary people with the loud noises. Suddenly, she felt such a strong feeling of hope and courage pour out of her. "I feel it!" she exclaimed.

"Now, I know you won't like this Delia, but you need to climb over the gate," Qui-Gon commanded.

"But why?" Delia asked in horror. She never liked heights and the thought of being outside of it, once more drew out the terrifying emotions she just escaped from. She was very high up as it was and the bottom of Coruscant's city was a very long way. "What if I fall?"

"You will fall," Qui-Gon said. "But the Force will catch you."

"You promise?" Delia asked.

"I promise." Qui-Gon said smiling at her once more.

Delia walked up to the gate and began to climb up it. Luckily it was only a little bit taller than she was, and she was able to climb it easily. Swinging her leg over to the other side was even scarier, but she clung tightly to the bars as she climbed down on the other side.

"Great job," Qui-Gon said reassuringly.

Delia smiled back. "Now what do I do, Master?"

"Remember Delia that I told you that the Force would catch you if you fell?"

Delia nodded.

"This is that moment," Qui-Gon said seriously. "I need you to imagine the Force again."

Delia closed her eyes and imagined the warm blanket again, it came back to her again she felt warm all over again.

"You have been so very brave, you Delia." Qui-Gon spoke. "I'm very proud of you. When I tell you to, you need to jump."

"Jump?" Delia asked. "Scary."

"There is nothing to fear, remember I keep my promises," said the Jedi Master.

"Ok," Delia replied. "I'll do it."

"The Force will be with you always, young one. Always remember that it will be with you, no matter what," Qui-Gon replied gazing fondly at the young child. "Now, jump!"

Delia closed her eyes, and imagined the blanket protecting her from her fall. She stepped forward, and fell…

She didn't dare open her eyes as she felt the cold air rush past her, nor when her hair came back to whip her in the face. Delia was surrounded by her warm blanket and she was safe, just like Master Qui-Gon said.

Suddenly, surprisingly, she fell on something soft. She wasn't falling anymore, and she was still safe. And then there was a scream. So similar to the ones she heard in the Temple, but this one was different in a sense. It was a scream of shock.

"Are you alright?" came a woman's voice, and Delia opened her eyes to see a concerned face peering over her. She then noticed that she'd fallen into the backseat of an open air speeder.

Delia nodded.

"Where did you come from? The woman asked kindly.

"The Temple," Delia replied honestly.

The woman gasped and paled. She spoke to her husband briefly, and he nodded a moment later.

"Honey, we're going to take care of you. You have nothing to fear."

Qui-Gon observed as Delia fell into the backseat of the speeder and was glad to know that she'd found such a great adoptive family. This young and innocent child was one of many Younglings there that fateful day at the Temple, but her story would have a different ending. He knew there wasn't much he could do, but he saved Delia. He'd kept his promise to her, she was safe. For Delia she had another chance, one with no more fear.


End file.
